Bunny and the Bird
by Hitokiri Orenji
Summary: Kenshin's old friends are looking for him, and they mean double trouble! Sho and Sorano are just your normal everyday hitokiri, well exept for one thing.....but I dont want to spoil it! GRRRRR! READ IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY PEOPLE!


Perris:Muuaahahahhaha...ha! I am the scary flying pancake!

No I dont own any of the RK people, but I do own Sho and Sorano!

Muuhahahahaha!

heheehehe

Sho: Would you please just get to the story-"

Sorano:"Who took my popcorn!"

Fanfic: Ruroni Kenshin

Bunny and the bird: Brother and sister of Kenshin

"Yay! I win!" I screamed as I jumped into the air,"No need to get so exited, you just kicked a ball into a net." my brother Sho said as he sat on a rock in the warm sun book in hand, his short icy-blue hair blew in a cool breeze."Yes but I couldn' kick it in before." I said,after all, I was only four years old! My brother was so pretty, and smart, he almost never took his glasses of his face and was never without a book in his hand, why wasnt I like him? Or any other person in our family at that. I stared up into the sky,"Where's Kenshin?" I asked, my brother always knew where everyone was, even if he wasnt strong or a good fighter, he was so smart. A light, cold breeze blew my long silver-blue hair, "Sho! Sorano!" uuhhhhh-ohhh, Hiko was maa-aa-add! I could tell these things from his voice. "We better get going or we will be in trouble." said Satoshi, he was right, I nodded. We started to run up the hill back to the cabin, I was infront of Sho, I pushed up of the ground and lept onto a tree branch, leaping from tree branch to tree branch, me and Sho finally reached the cabin."That took you longer than usual" Hiko said, not sounding so happy,"Well thats because we where farther down the mountian than ussual!" I said with a happy smile on my face (Sho is always blaming my for being to happy.) All that was his answer was a stare "Well, I have some rather...diffrent knews" He said with a look I could not read on his face."Kenshin has gone of to war..." what? he must be joking! "Stop playing around Hiko-" I started to say, but was cut off, "Its true" no way! I wasnt beliving him, why would he go off with out saying goodbye? Kenshin was like our older brother! "Stop joking Hiko!" I turned around and ran off down the hill, jumping up into the trees, I raced away, with tears in my eyes, no I never cried.

(Twenty years later...muhahaha!)

"Its a wonder that spell really worked,on account that we where only Ten years old when we made it." Sho said studying the tree we had just came out of,"I'm sleepy!" I yawned and laid on my back on the grass,Sho gave my a harsh look,"How can you be sleepy when you just sleept for ten years." he said, he was right, we **had** just slept for ten years, in a tree to be exact, but it would be no fun if I told you all of it now! I leaned up agianst the Sakura tree, this was now the most boaring day of my life. I looked over at my brother who was running his fingers down the bark of the tree, occasinaly looking at the book in his hand. I frowned, my brother was trying to figure out the name of the tree, he was a namer: one-who-is-really-boaring, which means he trys to find out the tree's name so that we can use it for magic if we ever need it."There is power in a name, not the name your mother and father give you, your **real **name." Sho is always telling me, humans have real names to, so do we, the Apllessed."Sho, when are we gunna' go look for kenshin?" I said, Sho looked up from his bookand said,"Whats the point in looking for him, we looked for him for ten years, and we couldnt find, thats why we went into the tree for ten years." I frowned, Sho was so deppresing some times.I stood up and walked over to the rode,"Sho! Im gunna be at the beach, come on over if you need me!" Sho just noded his head, I started to run, then when I picked up speed, I jumped into the air, causing my wings to appear, I flew high so that I could touch the sky. It felt so good to streach my wings, the wind blew back my long blue-silver hair, my light blue eyes opened agianst the wind."To bad Sho is so in love with that tree to enjoy flight agian." I spotted the beach, and let my wings dissapear, I fell in the sky and landed on my feet in the beach."Wow! this is really pretty!" I said, I closed my eyes, the last time I went to the beach was...

(Start of Flashback)

I stood in the bloody sand, my eyes where a moon-like silver, I just stared into space with no thought in my mind. I steped over all the dead bodies, over into the clean sand, I went down on my knees and begain to dig them graves with my hands. It was just after the sun was high in the sky, had I finished.

Twenty dead

now sleep deep under the sand

down with the dust they where made from.

I looked down at my hands, they where cracked and bleeding from diging hours after hours.I sat down in the sand and looked out at the ocean, it was so calming, the way the waves would crash and how they would start, the noises from the waves crashing on rocks, and the seaguls crys. My eyes turn back to blue, and I fell asleep in the warm sand.

(End of flashback)

"So **thats **when I last went to the beach, now that I think of it, it was **this** beach.Well, I dont have eny flowers to put at the graves, so I think I will just have to use...crabs!" I climbed up the mountain of rocks and searched for clames, triping and falling over rockes, and sliping on wet sand,"This is fun!" 


End file.
